Guardian Angel
by Ami Uchiha
Summary: Gaara has always been alone, lost in a world of pain. But when he moves to Konoha, he meets a new group of people. Can they save him, or is he truly lost?
1. Chapter 1

1

New Beginnings

Gaara walked slowly towards the small courtyard of Konoha High School. He looked around for a few minutes, desperately looking for even one familiar face. "Gaara!" Gaara looked up at the familiar voice just in time to see Sasori run towards him. Gaara's lips curved in a rare, slow smile as he watched his cousin run towards him. Gaara froze, and then forced himself to relax as Sasori hugged him. Finally Sasori let go of him and led him over to a group of people. "Hey! Idiots! Pay attention! Everyone, this is my little cousin, Gaara." One of the boys looked up, a tall senior with silver hair. "He doesn't look all that little to me." Gaara blushed and started to walk away, but Sasori saw this and caught his elbow, spinning the smaller boy so that he was forced to look at the group of people. "Hidan, shut-up and go back to kissing Deidara. That's the only thing you're good at." Hidan's lips curved in a wicked grin as he replied. "No, it's not." The blonde boy on his lap rolled his eyes and bent to kiss Hidan before he said anything else. Gaara only blushed a brighter red and looked away. "The blonde kissing the ever-flirtatious dumbass (also known as Hidan) is his boyfriend, Deidara." The blonde lifted his mouth from his boyfriend's and smiled. "The blind-looking brunette is _my_ boyfriend, Neji and sitting next him are Sasuke and Naruto. The blonde is Naruto. The girl with blue hair is Konan and the orange haired guy is Pain. Yes, his name is weird. The oh-so-sexy long haired guy in the dark corner is Itachi." A long dark shadow moved in the corner, then resolved itself into a tall boy's frame. The boy walked out and Gaara found himself staring into obsidian eyes. "Hello, Gaara. I've heard a lot about you." His voice was deep and rich, and Gaara had to wait a second before he replied to be sure he was breathing. "That would be because Sasori doesn't know the meaning of the word quiet." Itachi grinned and glanced up at Sasori's face, then looked back to Gaara. "You just might be right. So, why'd you move, kid? Didn't like the big city?" "My stepfather wanted to by a house closer to his hometown. So we moved." Itachi nodded, his lips curving in a slow, thoughtful smile. "Itachiiiiii!" Itachi looked up and turned just in time to catch the brunette whirlwind that flung herself into his arms. After a minute, the whirlwind looked up and stared at Gaara for one long minute, then looked over to Sasori. "Who's the jailbait?" "My cousin, Gaara. Gaara this is Haku." "Isn't Haku a guy's name?" Haku's eyes narrowed and Itachi raised one eyebrow, and then they shared a look and burst out laughing. Gaara blushed and stared at the floor until Haku put his hand under Gaara's chin, forcing him to look up. "I am a guy. I'm just pretty enough to be a girl." Gaara blushed again, and then looked up into Itachi's eyes. Itachi smiled at him, a slow, thoughtful smile that made everything in the room spin, that somehow made Itachi the center of that whirlwind. Then Gaara blinked and he was released from the power of that gaze. Gaara glanced at the floor and then back up into those obsidian eyes. Itachi was still smiling at him and then Haku spoke up. "I've got to go find Kabuto before class, so bye, Itachi!" Itachi turned his head to grin at Haku, and then returned his attention to Gaara. "Who's Kabuto?" Itachi looked surprised at the question, but answered it nonetheless. "Haku's boyfriend." "You mean he's not…well, that is…" "No, he's not my boyfriend. He's just a flirt." "Oh." Silence stretched between them until Itachi broke it with a soft question. "Why are you so interested, kid?" Gaara blinked and said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm not a kid." Itachi's lips curved in amusement. "How old are you?" "Sixteen." The little half-smile became a smirk. "I'm eighteen. You're a kid." Gaara tilted his head back and closed his eyes so that he could gather his thoughts. "You're right. Most sixteen-year-olds are kids." Itachi's smirk widened. Then Gaara's eyes opened with an almost audible snap. "But I'm not most sixteen-year-olds." Itachi blinked at the barely contained despair in that voice. Gaara watched Itachi's eyes for another minute before he glanced at Sasori. "I'm gonna go to the orchestra room a little early. See ya, guys." With that Gaara turned and walked away. Itachi watched the boy for one long minute before he looked at Neji. "What do you get from him?'' "He's hurt, but I can't tell how or by whom. He doesn't like being touched. He almost jumped out of his skin when you walked up to him." Itachi raised one eyebrow, then closed his eyes and leaned back for one long minute. Finally his eyes opened again and he walked away without a word, leaving Sasori to wonder after him. Sasori looked at Itachi's back, but after a moment he only shrugged and turned back to Neji, who was smiling down at down at him, silver eyes glowing with love.

Gaara was sitting against a wall just outside the orchestra hall. Itachi walked over to the smaller boy and sat down beside him, moving as silently as possible. The boy jumped and turned, before relaxing when he realized who it was. Itachi smiled at the boy, slow and thoughtful and Gaara turned to face him. "You okay?" "I'm fine." "You don't look fine." Gaara tilted his head to the side, but stayed silent, waiting for the older boy to explain. "You look like someone who's been hurt. Badly. You were trying not to limp the entire time you were walking. What's wrong?" Gaara's face had gone cool and unfriendly during the other boy's words. "I don't know what you're talking about." With that, Gaara stood and turned to walk away. Itachi scrambled to his feet walked up behind the boy and wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist from behind. Gaara's entire body froze and then he went stiff as terror rippled through him. "I did this once, to my brother before we went into foster care, and he reacted to it the same way. Our father had been raping him for two years by the time the authorities got to us and stopped it." Itachi's lips were moving against his ear and he shivered, a light tremor that rippled down his spine. Itachi carefully let go of the smaller boy who spun to stare into his eyes for one long moment before he ran. Itachi watched him run away with a heavy heart, but now he knew the boy would come back.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

2

Music and Lunch

Gaara walked slowly back to the Orchestra Hall. No one else was there so he simply sat down in a chair and waited. A few minutes later, a man walked, probably the teacher. The man's hair was silver and spiky, with bangs that almost fell in his eyes. Gaara waited for the man to log on to the computer in the small office before standing. The man waved to show Gaara that he'd been seen, then went back to whatever he was doing on the computer. After a few long moments, the man walked out of the office. "Yes?" Gaara dug his schedule out of his messenger bag and read the name off of it. "Mr. Hatake?" The man grinned at Gaara. "It's Kakashi-sensei. And yes, that would be me. Who are you?" "Gaara." "Oh, Sasori's little cousin." Gaara rolled his eyes at the older man's recognition. "Yeah, that's me." Kakashi grinned again. "So, what instrument do you play?" "Cello, mostly." Kakashi raised one eyebrow. "Mostly?" Gaara shrugged and Kakashi grinned at the boy for a second before he walked into a small room that was connected to the orchestra hall. Gaara followed him after a few minutes, into a dust filled room that was slightly musty. Kakashi moved some things around, and then pulled out a cello case. "Do you have your own cello?" "No." "Then you can have this one as long as you're in orchestra." Gaara stared down at the cello case that Kakashi had shoved into his hands and smiled slowly, looking up at his new teacher. "Thank you." Kakashi had to bend to understand the whispered word, but he only grinned again at the boy before walking out of the room. "Well, go tune it and start warming up." Gaara smiled and braced the cello on the floor so that it braced naturally against his shoulder. The he started scales. First, _pizzicato_, plucking the strings to tune them individually. Then, and only then, did he take out the bow. The cello was in good shape, well kept. Gaara finished tuning it and started playing scales, closing his eyes as he melted into the music. Within minutes, he was playing bits of songs that no one had ever written cello music to, or songs that had never been written at all. And all Kakashi could do was stare, terrified that, if he moved, the young musical genius would stop. Slowly the rest of the orchestra trickled into the large room and, one by one, they froze at the door, surprised at the quality of the soft, low music that flowed through the room. First, Neji and Sasori on violin. They were a lovely duet, but only if Sasori was willing to play 2nd violin. Neji was a genius, able to reproduce anything he heard on the radio on his violin. Sasori, on the other hand, while amazing, had to have sheet music, though he was good at sight reading. Then, Itachi, the piano soloist. He also played organ, but only when they could find one. Then was Hidan, lead percussionist and Deidara, lead flute. Sasuke, clarinet and his boyfriend, Naruto, who helped Hidan with the drums. Hinata, the terminally shy harpist that was just as amazing on harp as her older cousin was on violin. The rest of the orchestra had assembled and was warming up when Gaara came out of his trance. He looked around and blushed. "I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to steal the stage." Kakashi smiled warmly and looked around at the rest of the orchestra. "Oh, I don't think we minded, hmm? We're doing the Phantom of the Opera for the fall play. I was looking for a cellist that could play 'Music of the Night' as a duet with Neji-san. That would be you." Gaara blushed again and smiled that slow, shy smile, not ready to trust his voice. Kakashi returned that smile and turned to the rest of the orchestra. "Well, have you all forgotten how to warm up? Get to it!" Faces turned away to begin their own warm-ups, some blushing furiously. After about fifteen minutes, Gaara was playing with a full orchestra, smiling the entire time. The class flew by and by the time the bell rang, Gaara was beginning to actually enjoy it. He carefully got out of his chair and walked out of the orchestra hall with a grin. The rest of the morning was fairly boring, but at least none of the teachers made him stand up and introduce himself. But after the last class of the morning was lunch, something he'd been dreading all day. He got into line and got food, then froze, looking around the cafeteria. No one seemed particularly welcoming. Gaara blinked and turned…and almost ran into Itachi. Itachi reached out to steady him with only a hint of that infamous smirk curving his lips. "Are you okay?" Gaara blushed and nodded. Itachi's lips twitched and he seemed to be trying not to grin at the other boy's embarrassment. Then he cleared his throat. "Our group sits over there." Gaara glanced at him curiously. "Your group?" Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly. "_Our_ group. The orchestra nerds. Plus a few…interesting extras." "Okay." Itachi seemed pleased with his acceptance and they both walked over the table that Gaara hadn't seen, a large round table so crammed with people that he found himself backing away nervously. He really didn't want to end up sitting in someone's lap. Sasori looked up at their approach and grinned, getting people to move with an irritated wave of his hands until there were two open seats, side by side. Itachi settled into the one that was closer to the wall and Gaara found himself sitting beside the taller boy without a word. Itachi glanced at him and smiled, slow and thoughtful, a warm, wicked grin that made Gaara blush and wonder what the older boy was thinking. Then, without a word, Itachi started eating and Gaara turned his head to see who else he was sitting by. His eyes met those of a grinning Haku, who was sitting in the lap of a slender boy with a silver ponytail. He was pulled ruthlessly into the conversation, which seemed to be a debate on Greek myths and the Percy Jackson series. Gaara ate and talked to Haku, wincing every time Naruto said something too terribly stupid. About halfway though the lunch period, Gaara saw Itachi get up and walk away from the group. "Where is he going?" Haku looked up from talking to Sasuke and tilted his head to the side in confusion for a second before noticing the empty seat beside Gaara. "Oh, Itachi? He went to the library. He's a bit of a bookworm, but, then, so am I. That's how we met. I was trying to find a book that didn't suck in this hellhole. He helped. You can follow him if you want." Gaara smiled at Haku for a second, and then stood up to dump his tray before he walked off, silently following the tall, handsome senior. Haku watched him catch up to Itachi and saw the older boy smile in welcome. Haku's brow furrowed thoughtfully and then he turned back to his conversation, storing the information for later. This was sure to be interesting. He hadn't seen Itachi smile at anyone but him. Now he was smiling at Gaara, and not faking his pleasure in the boy's presence, either. He knew Itachi better than anyone other than Sasuke. Yes, this was already very interesting, and certain to be moreso if given the chance to develop. So Haku only turned back to his lover and smiled, pushing the information behind a wall of pure will. He would think of it later, but for now he would hold his peace.


	3. Chapter 3

3

The Library and Orochimaru

**(Gaara's POV)**

I leaned back against one of the walls and watched Itachi look though the shelves of books, smiling at his utter concentration. He was so beautiful, like music incarnate. All that soft, thick hair that was so dark that it seemed to hold the shadows of midnight captive. I closed my eyes, chuckling at myself when I realized I was thinking in poetry. Long, slender fingers wrapped around my wrist and I tensed, my eyes flying open in shock. But it was only Itachi. I glanced up and smiled into kind obsidian eyes, wondering why he was smiling at me. Then his eyes changed. There was heat in his gaze now and those already intense eyes seemed to be totally focused on me. It was all I could do to stare back into that heated gaze. He leaned closer, tilting his head to the side as a delicate shiver rippled down my spine. Heat pooled in the pit of my stomach and I bit down on my bottom lip, looking away and feeling the blood pool in my cheeks, warming my face. His lips twitched, but he leaned still closer his eyes somehow lighter so that I could glints of red in his eyes. Finally I couldn't meet that electrical gaze, so I closed my eyes. His fingers tightened around my wrists and he stepped forward, forcing me to step back and pining my wrists to the wall. I could feel his body against mine, long, wiry muscle pressed against me and I gasped and opened my eyes, and stared into his eyes. He was so beautiful. His head tilted even more and both of us closed our eyes at the same time. He stopped leaning his head closer to mine with his mouth close to mine, so close that I feel the heat of his breath against my lips. My lips parted and my eyes opened to meet his gaze. He slowly lower his head and I could feel his body tense as he dipped his head closer and brushed his lips against mine. A light, sensual tremor rippled through me at the brush of skin on skin. He felt so good…and he knew it. I could see that knowledge in his eyes, in the wicked curve of his lips and I could feel it in the way he pressed his body against mine. He lowered his head again and his lips were just a breath away when he looked up. His eyes narrowed and then he pulled away, tossing a grin my way before he started looking though the books again. I blinked and the pain of rejection washed through me and I turned away, folding my arms over my chest as I pushed the pain away. Just as I was about to turn back around I felt familiar arms wrap around my waist and Itachi's lips brushed over my ear. "What's wrong?" "Why did you pull away?" "Because your cousin and Haku are heading this way.' The pain slowly drained away, leaving me feeling silly and stupid. I turned to face him and saw him smiling so brightly that I had to smile in return, and then I composed my face and pulled out of his grasp to look through the endless shelves of books myself. A few minutes later Sasori and Haku walked up to us. "Hey, Itachi. Found anything interesting?" Itachi shook his head, but he didn't look up and I couldn't quite hide the smirk that curved my lips. Sasori saw that and raised one eyebrow at my smug expression, but Haku didn't notice. He just kneeled down in front of Itachi and started looking for a book. The lunch bell rang and we all dispersed to our various classes. The rest of the day went much like the morning. Stupid teachers, stupid classes and even more stupid people. Fortunately none of my new teachers felt the urge to make me introduce myself, so I was only very bored. I pulled out my sketchbook during almost every class, but each time I ended up drawing Itachi, in all his loveliness and grace. By the end of the day I had captured him perfectly, every line and shadow, infinitely close to utter perfection. Finally the school day was over, and I was free. I ran down the steps and started the long walk home, dread building in the pit of my stomach. I knew that Orochimaru would be home. Fear rippled through me, but I kept walking. I didn't have much time before I had to be home and if I was late my stepfather would use that as an excuse to beat me. I sped up again anxiously. Finally I was home and I walked into the house, filled with nervous fear. I glanced at the clock and felt my heartbeat speed up as I read the time. Five o'clock. The blood drained out of my face as Orochimaru walked, no, _sauntered_, over to me and his eyes found the clock as the sick, horrible smile I had learned to hate slid across his face. He walked closer and closer and I found myself backing away, but then his hand shot out to slide through my hair and terror rippled through me as his hand tightened and he pulled me closer to him by my hair. My hands lifted to press against his chest in a futile effort to keep him away, but it was useless. His mouth came down on mine in a "kiss" that had me struggling away. His other hand dropped to my ass and I shied away from that touch, just as he'd wanted me too. Now he had my body pressed against his and he'd managed to get his hand on my ass despite my obvious discomfort. Now he tightened his arm around me and pulled me with him as he walked up the stairs to the attic. He moved him hand so that he could unbutton my jeans and wrapped his hand around me and I whimpered as he scraped his nails against the sensitive skin. It hurt, but he wouldn't let go and I knew that it would be worse if I struggled. I tried to pull away from him and he used my momentum to hurl me across the room. I landed on my hands and knees and turned my head just in time to see the glint of his knife as he stalked closer.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Pain and Healing

Itachi walked into school slowly, his thoughts centered on the lovely boy from yesterday. Gaara. Not a lovely name, but the boy that owned that name was utterly fascinating. So sleek and slender, strong and yet vulnerable, and so, so beautiful. He looked up and felt his lips curve in a smile at the very thought of the boy, but when he raised his head there was no sign of him. No sign of the boy who had seemed almost desperately happy to be at school. Itachi's eyes narrowed fractionally and he stalked over to Sasori and Neji. The silver-eyed boy looked up in alarm as Itachi stalked over to them. "What's wrong, Itachi?" But the taller boy ignored him. "Where is Gaara?" Sasori stared at him, at the blind fury in his face, and went paler than he already was. "H-his stepfather s-said he was sick…" Haku walked up to Itachi slowly, hesitating just a bit. "Itachi, what's wrong?" Itachi turned to him and Haku flinched away from Itachi, shocked into silence by eyes that had gone a violent shade of crimson. Itachi stared at Haku furiously, fighting his rage until his eyes faded back dull red instead of violent crimson. "Haku, get Kabuto. Sasori, Neji, I'm going to have to ask you to skip school today. And would one of you find Deidara and Hidan?" Neji got up gracefully and walked away from them. Sasori stared at Itachi for one long minute, and then rose. "Come on, Itachi." They walked out to Sasori's car and a few moments later Neji walked out with Hidan and Deidara trailing behind and not long after that Haku emerged with Kabuto. They all got into Sasori's car, and then Sasori looked over at Itachi. "Where are we going, Itachi?' "To Gaara's house." Sasori looked at him and his eyes went wide. "You don't think…" "Drive, Sasori." Sasori stared at Itachi, his eyes wide with shock and fear, but he turned on the car and started driving.

It didn't take long for them to get to Gaara's house, but the longer it took the more twitchy Itachi got. Finally they pulled up in front of a very old house and Sasori stopped the car. Itachi got out and pointed at Sasori, Haku, Deidara, and Hidan, and then motioned for them to get out of the car, leaving Neji and Kabuto in the car. Sasori walked up to the door and knocked three times and someone open the door. The man was tall and long, dark hair fell to his waist. Something about him made Itachi think of a snake. "Yes?" "Where is Gaara?" A pleasantly annoyed expression swept over the snake's face as he replied. "I told you, he's sick today. He'll go to school when he's better." Now Itachi looked up, his eyes glowing violently. "Where is he, snake?" The man flinched away from the tall boy his eyes wide with terror and he mutely pointed into the house. Itachi glared and the snake-man moved out of his way. He signaled Deidara and Hidan and looked over at the cowering snake-man with disgust. "Take care of him." They pushed past Itachi to grab the man and pin him back against the floor. Itachi stalked up the stairs, trying to ignore the little ball of dread that curled in the pit of his stomach. There was a door at the top of the stairs and it was partly open. Itachi took a deep breath and pushed the door the rest of the way open. Gaara was curled into a ball in the center of the room, naked and trembling. He flinched at the squeal of the door hinges, but he didn't even try to move away from the approaching person. Itachi could barely see in the dimmed room, so he walked to the windows and pulled the drapes away so that sunlight streamed through the room. Gaara didn't even move, didn't try to get up or regain his dignity. He just lay there. Itachi walked over to him and went pale. Gaara's entire body was sliced up as though someone had taken a knife to him. The cuts were still open and bleeding. Itachi's felt the shock ripple through him, but pushed it away and walked down the stairs. "Haku, get Neji. And Kabuto." Haku looked and went pale at the carefully neutral expression on Itachi's face. "It's that bad?" Itachi met his eyes and Haku stared into the despair-filled eyes and turned quickly, almost running out the door and grabbing both boys. Neji walked in and scanned the room, and then turned his eyes on the snake-man. Disgust ruled the usually emotionless planes of the boy's face, just long enough for the cowering snake to see it before all emotion was hidden again. "Where is he Itachi?" Itachi was sitting in a chair with his head buried in his hands, but he heard Neji's soft question and he rose, looking paler still. They walked up the staircase together, with Neji holding Itachi's hand in silent comfort and Kabuto trailing behind. Itachi led Neji into the horrible little room and Neji paled when he saw Gaara. "Let me see his eyes. Itachi." Itachi reached down with an uncommon tenderness to his movements. Gaara flinched from the first tentative touch, and then slowly uncurled to look at the tall senior. "Itachi…?" Sea-green eyes that had looked dead only moments ago came to hesitant life. "You found me. I wasn't sure that you would look…" Itachi's eyes narrowed. "I will always look for you. And nothing will ever keep me from finding you. Who did this?" "Orochimaru…he's my…stepfather." Itachi could hear the pain and effort of simply uncurling in Gaara's voice and looked up at Neji in concern. Neji motioned for Itachi to pull Gaara up into a sitting position and Itachi reluctantly did so, wincing when Gaara whimpered in pain. Neji stepped forward and laid his hands on Gaara's back, closing his eyes as power rippled through the room. Gaara almost purred as Neji's Healer power ran through him, and Itachi raised his eyebrows when Gaara shivered. That little shiver was much like Gaara's reaction to Itachi's kiss. After a few moments, the cuts were closed, but Gaara was unconscious again and Neji looked exhausted. Itachi carefully lowered the unconscious boy to the floor, and then went to get a blanket and Sasori. The blanket he found quickly; Sasori was another matter. The older redhead was still out in the car. Itachi got him in and up the stairs, but by the time they got there, Neji was unconscious. Sasori rushed over to his lover with a gasp, but Itachi ignored him. He had other things to tend to. He laid the blanket out carefully beside Gaara, and then lifted the smaller boy onto the blanket. He wrapped the blanket around the slender boy's body and picked him up bridal style. Sasori bickered with Neji for a few minutes, then glared and picked up the Healer the same way. They walked downstairs that way, with Itachi holding Gaara in his arms and Sasori and Neji behind them. Then they walked out. "Wait! That's my boy!" Itachi froze at the sound of the snake's voice, and caught Haku's attention. "Can you hold him?" Haku nodded and held out his arms and Itachi carefully transferred Gaara into Haku's grasp, and then turned, releasing the chains of self-control that kept his eyes dark. When his eyes were bright, glorious crimson, he motioned Deidara and Hidan out of the way and caught Orochimaru's gaze in his own. The blood drained out of the older man's face and then he screamed, a high-pitched shriek that made Itachi's lips curve in a smile that was cold as ice. He shooed Deidara and Hidan out of the house and lifted Gaara out of Haku's arms before he walked out, leaving a whimpering Orochimaru behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ami: Hi, guys! Sorry it took so long to update, but writing this took forever…you know you love me! **

**Gaara: You really don't have to, you know. She just makes you think you do…**

**Ami: Gaara, stop lying! –laughs nervously- Of course they have to love me…read and review!**

5

Revelations and The Awakening

Gaara woke slowly, fighting his way out of his dreams and back to the real world. He had been dreaming, he knew it. He heard Itachi's voice, calling out to him. But there was no way that his stepfather had been foolish enough to let Itachi in the door. But he didn't hurt. Not enough, anyways. There was only the familiar ache of fresh scars. Which made no sense. And he was warm. Slowly his mind rippled closer and closer to the truth and then he was able to open his eyes. The room was unfamiliar, but much like his own. The walls were painted solid black and heavy curtains with patterns in deep red hung over the huge windows. A keyboard was set up in one corner of the room and next to it were his cello and guitar. He sat up in excitement or, tried to, but the moment he attempted to get vertical a hand pressed against his chest. "Don't try to get up. You aren't strong enough." The voice was familiar. "Itachi?" He blinked and the glare receded until he could see clearly. It _was _Itachi, and his handsome face was furrowed in worry. The hand on his chest, touching his bare skin, was Itachi's and try as he might, he couldn't stop the blush that reddened his cheeks. Itachi had to bite his lip to stop himself from a smirk. A polite knock made both of them look towards the door and Itachi rose to open the door. Kakashi-sensei walked in, holding hands with a tall, handsome man that bore a rather disturbing resemblance to Itachi. "Kakashi-sensei…" Once again, Gaara tried to sit up and again Itachi pushed him back down with one hand. Gaara glared at him and Itachi smirked back. "Gaara, this is my uncle, Madara. And you know Kakashi." Gaara nodded blankly. He opened his mouth just in time to close it again as Neji walked through the door. "Gaara, how are you doing today?" "I feel better than usual," Gaara admitted, "even the scars don't hurt so much." Neji nodded and seemed to be fighting a smirk. "I did what I could once you were out of that hell-hole. I'm getting better…" Gaara's head tilted to the side in curiosity. "What do you mean?" Neji smiled. "I'm a healer." Gaara blinked in shock, then looked at Itachi. "I'm not alone?" Itachi froze in the middle of a movement. "What do you mean?" His voice was low and soft, but his eyes were closer to red than black. Gaara held out his hand and glared at it for one long moment, as though he were waiting for something. Heat rippled through the room and Gaara's hair was trying to stand on end, but everyone's attention was focused on his hand. Then, suddenly, a tiny flame danced in the palm of his hand. Gaara shivered and his entire hand burst into flame. His eyes had changed color, from soft sea-green to a brilliant emerald that was almost a glow. And all Itachi could think was, _isn't he beautiful?_ Itachi's eyes had changed as well, into a dark shade of burgundy, closer to that violent shade of crimson than they had been since the confrontation. The difference was the cause of the change. This time his eyes had changed because of lust, not hate. Gaara started shaking violently, fighting the madness of the fire, but he could tell he was fighting a losing battle. Then Itachi pushed through the other people and kneeled in front of him. "Gaara, look at me." Obediently, Gaara looked away from his hand to stare into Itachi's eyes. Itachi was smiling, his eyes warm and dark again. "It's alright. I'm here." Gaara stared into Itachi's eyes as though he was hypnotized. "I'm here, and as long as I'm here, no one will hurt you." Gaara nodded slowly and Itachi smiled again. Slowly the flames died and once the flames were gone, Itachi pulled him into an embrace. Gaara buried his face in Itachi's hair and breathed in the scent that soothed him, soft and warm, with a hint of sandalwood incense. Finally the last of the power had faded and Neji drifted forward. "Gaara?" Itachi looked up at the sound and his eyes flashed crimson for a second before he relaxed. Gaara looked up at Neji and smiled tentatively. Itachi glanced over at the healer, and then moved away with a sigh. "Gaara, you need sleep." Gaara nodded and glanced over to Itachi. "Will you…stay with me?" Itachi smiled and nodded, and then laid back against his futon, holding out his arms in a silent invitation. Gaara didn't even notice the rest of the people walk away as he curled himself against Itachi and Itachi smiled, a possessive smirk that lit his eyes with wicked intent. But Gaara barely saw that smirk; his eyes were already closing and slowly, he drifted back into the sweet oblivion of sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ami: Hey, guys, I'm gonna be introducing some OCs to the mix, mostly because the show has a grand total of 5 girls. And that's including Temari and TenTen. So, we need more ladies. Please read and review. I'm begging you guys. Seriously…please. **

Chapter 6

Supernaturals

Gaara woke to the sound of music, piano music. He opened his eyes and there was Itachi, his head bent over his keyboard. His hair was down, black and beautiful and streaming over his shoulders. Part of his hair was tucked behind one ear and his eyes were closed. His mind was lost in music. It took a few minutes for Gaara to identify the song, but once he did he smiled. Nobou Uematsu's To Zanarkand. It was one of the loveliest piano solos ever written and the music spoke of love and loss. Gaara stretched slowly and blinked when there was only a dull ache. There was no pain besides that. No broken bones, no torn flesh, no real pain at all. _I don't hurt._ He didn't realize he'd spoken out loud until the music stopped. "Neji is a good healer." Gaara almost winced at the flat, emotionless words. "Itachi?" Itachi turned to face him. His eyes were flat black and ice cold, but Gaara could see the shadows of pain in those eyes. "It isn't pain itself that breaks your mask, but the lack of pain. That alone tells me how often that worthless snake got his claws into you." Gaara flinched at the seething hatred in the older boy's voice. "I'm…sorry…," he whispered, staring at the blood-red carpet. "When we got you in here, blood had already soaked through all the blankets and towels I wrapped you in. He almost killed you, and I have a feeling that this isn't even the worst he's done to you. Why didn't you tell anyone, Kaze?" "I didn't think anyone would care." Itachi looked up, his eyes flashing bright crimson. "I would have listened." Gaara sighed. "How was I supposed to know that? I just met you…not even a week ago." Itachi sighed and relaxed, pushing one hand through his hair. "Well, we'll have plenty of time later to continue this conversation. You must be hungry." Gaara nodded and felt his lips curve of their own accord and felt warmth spreading through his chest when Itachi's lips curved in a silent answer. "Oh, Itachi?" "Yes, Kaze-kun?" "Why do you call me that?" "Call you what?" "Kaze." Itachi grinned and stood. "It means 'fire'." Gaara laughed, and then froze in shock at the sound. He hadn't heard himself laugh since his mother died, when he was five years old. Itachi was still smiling, his eyes warm and soft. "I'll introduce you to the rest of us, too, since you're living in our house." Gaara smiled. "Okay." Itachi held out his hand and raised one eyebrow in a silent question and, after a moment of hesitation, Gaara took Itachi's hand, his shoulders tensed as if he was expecting a blow for the simple contact. When Itachi didn't do anything but smile at Gaara's touch, the younger boy relaxed somewhat and stepped forward to stand in front of Itachi. Itachi turned back to him and Gaara could see a red tint in his eyes when he was this close. Itachi tugged on his hand and Gaara answer the silent request by stepping closer, and then shivered when he realized that Itachi was that close, close enough to touch, close enough to…his eyes dropped from Itachi's eyes to his mouth and back up again. Itachi's eyes were closer to red than black now and he seemed to be waiting for something. Heat rippled just underneath Gaara's skin and he caught his lower lip in his teeth, trying to decipher the look Itachi was giving him. Then Itachi leaned down and the hand that wasn't wrapped around Gaara's lifted to stroke the pale skin of the younger boy's face. Gaara closed his eyes and leaned into the touch before he realized what he was doing and when he opened his eyes, Itachi's face was much closer than it had been. Gaara closed his eyes again and tried to stop himself from shivering, but the moment Itachi's lips brushed against his, he was lost. The kiss was soft and tender, full of a warmth that soaked into Gaara's bones in the few seconds it took Itachi to pull away. One of Gaara's hands lifted in a futile attempt to stop Itachi from ending the kiss, but Itachi only smiled and turned towards the door. Gaara sighed and followed him, his eyes going back to their normal look of careful indifference. Itachi led him down the stairs and into what seemed to be a kitchen. He recognized Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun, but he'd forgotten the name of the tall man that was at the stove. There were also two girls sitting at the table. One had thick, moss green hair that was obviously dyed and sapphire blue eyes. She still seemed half asleep. The other was tiny, 5'4 at best and built along the same lines as a ballet dancer. Her hair was so pale it was almost white and her sleep shaded eyes were a color that could only be described as lavender, though some would try to call it blue. She looked up at the sound of their entrance and smiled. "Hey, 'Tachi. Who's he?" "This is Gaara, the pryokinetic." "The same Gaara you just kissed?" Itachi frowned and she smiled. "Sorry, but you should know by now that I can't control the information that the wind gives me." Then she turned to Gaara. "Hello. My name is Yukina and I'm what's called a ventikinetic or air bender." Gaara glanced up at Itachi, and then offered the girl a slow, shy smile. The girl smiled back, and then elbowed her neighbor in the ribs. The other girl woke with a start. "Whaa? Oh, hey,'Tachi. Who's pretty boy?" Itachi seemed to be trying not to smile, but he introduced Gaara still the same. "Ari, this is Gaara. Gaara, Ari is possibly the most dangerous supernatural we have here." Gaara frowned at Itachi, who smiled, but refused to elaborate. Gaara glared at him, but finally gave in to his own curiosity and turned to the girl, who had gained a smirk while she watched this exchange. "What are you?" Ari smiled at him, but the warmth of the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm a necromancer." Both of Gaara's eyebrows rose. "You speak with the dead?" Ari shook her head. "I call the dead from their sleep." Gaara shivered; the temperature of the room had dropped, and then almost jumped out of his skin when Itachi's arms wrapped around his waist. Then, slowly, he relaxed back into Itachi. The man at the stove turned and again, Gaara was struck by the taller man's resemblance to Itachi. What was his damn name? The man glanced at him, and then smiled. Gaara felt the oddest sensation, as if something in the back of his head stirred. "My name is Madara." "Did you just read my mind?" Madara raised his eyebrows. "You could tell?" "Not me, exactly…but something." Madara's eyes narrowed minutely. "Now that is interesting. Itachi, we might have another half-demon on our hands." Itachi nodded. "I suspected as much, uncle. Now, do you have anything for Gaara to eat?" Madara scowled. "Of course I do. Gaara, sit down." Gaara sat and he was soon eating a plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes that had to be the best breakfast he'd eaten in his life. Orochimaru was not exactly prone to feeding his victims. He'd rather starve them. Gaara shivered at the thought and Itachi looked over at him, his blood-red eyes narrowed as though he, too could read thoughts. But for once, Gaara was able to honestly smile back at him. So he did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ami: Hey guys. For those of you who have been reviewing, thank you! You have no idea how much I love you guys! For those of you that have ****not**** been reviewing, I glare at you. Please, guys, I need the feedback. That is why I'm writing this…to get better. **

Chapter 7

Back to School

All through breakfast, he couldn't keep his eyes off the lovely redhead sitting beside him. Itachi was hooked, addicted, and he knew it. He did notice a few things, though. Gaara had no problem talking to Madara while his shirt was off, which was odd. Madara was handsome in general and sexy as hell for his age. But the man's beauty seemed not to affect Gaara. And then Madara got dressed and Gaara went quiet. He flinched away from any physical contact the man offered and Itachi couldn't understand why. And then Itachi tried a trick he'd had to learn to get along with his brother. See things their way. And he saw his uncle in a totally different way. Madara was much better built than Orochimaru, and with his shirt off it was obvious, but with all that thick, wiry muscle obscured from view and his eyes dark again, his uncle bore a mild resemblance to the snake. He hadn't thought about that until now and silently he raised his gaze until his eyes met his uncles. He let down one or two of the barriers and he almost felt Madara's attention shift to him. :_ Uncle, be careful around Gaara:: Why? Have you figured out something?: :With your shirt on, you look like the man that raped him.:_ Itachi knew he wouldn't have to elaborate further. Madara kept a careful distance from Gaara after that, especially when he had a shirt on. Itachi, on the other hand, was always touching the slender redhead, holding his hands, rubbing his back, brushing a gentle kiss across his fingers. He wasn't quite sure why he did this, but it was obvious that Gaara wasn't used to physical affection. He was extremely head-shy; only Itachi was allowed to touch his face, much less kiss him. But even those shy, chaste kisses sent Itachi's head reeling. Gaara couldn't seem to understand how gorgeous he was, with all that pale, smooth skin, those sea-green eyes and that shock of blood-red hair. So lovely. The fact that he was a pryokinetic fit his looks perfectly, and once he learned that it was okay to be wild, it would fit his personality perfectly as well. Itachi could feel his potential, feel the pulse of passion just beneath Gaara's skin, but it was as though he was terrified of his own feelings. Itachi glanced up when his uncle said his name and shook himself out of his thoughts, then stood and walked down to where the driver would be picking up the four of them. Yukina and Ari had never gone to school a day in their lives, and that didn't change when they were adopted by Madara, although almost everything else about their lives had. He glanced over at the smaller boy beside him and reached out to wrap an arm around his waist in silent reassurance. "Are you going to do this kind of thing during school?" Itachi blinked. "Yes…I like touching you. Do you want me to stop?" Gaara blushed and Itachi couldn't quite hold back a low chuckle. "N-no. N-not r-really. But you have a reputation. I don't want you to lose friends because of me." Itachi chuckled again. "What makes you think Haku isn't my only friend?" Gaara raised both eyebrows. "No, really. I don't get along with posers, and that's what about half of the people in this school are. My brother is genuine, and so are most of his friends, but Haku is the only friend I can really claim for me alone." Gaara frowned and Itachi tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What is going through your mind now, kid?" Gaara glared at him and he smirked, totally unrepentant and after a minute, Gaara sighed. "I'm not your friend?" Itachi smiled and used the arm he still had slung around Gaara's waist to pull him closer. "You, my lovely one, are far more than a friend." Gaara turned bright red when Itachi whispered those words into his ear, and turned at precisely the right moment. Itachi tilted his head down and stole a kiss that sent his blood humming in anticipation, soft and tender, and when he lifted his head, Gaara was clinging to his shoulders and he could smell arousal on the air, and not just his. "And I don't care who knows it." Gaara simply stared at him for one long minute, and then a slow smile curved his lips. "Good." Itachi wasn't expecting those words from Gaara and he couldn't control the heat that rippled through him when Gaara tugged on his hair, asking for another kiss. Itachi gave into his request eagerly, letting Gaara feel the passion, the lust behind the kiss. Gaara's hands tightened in his hair and Itachi offered to pull away, but Gaara wouldn't let him. Finally they both had to pull away, mostly because of the lack of oxygen. Itachi knew his eyes were brilliantly crimson, but he couldn't care less. Gaara was in his arms, soft and warm and willing, and nothing else mattered. Then Sasuke walked out and the heated silence broke. "Hey, 'Tachi, you gonna stand there all day, or are we going to school?" Naruto. He could quite easily learn to hate Naruto. Reluctantly, he released the boy in his arms and turned to glare at his brother until the brilliant crimson of his eyes dimmed almost all the way back to black. "Am I good?" Sasuke nodded, looking bored, and then grabbed Naruto's arm. "Let's go, dobe. My aniki and his boyfriend need a moment to get everything under control." Itachi threw another glare over his shoulder, and then glanced down at Gaara, who ran a hand through his hair and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Itachi-san. I didn't mean to…" Itachi raised one finger and Gaara fell silent. "Did you just call me 'san'?" Gaara blinked. "Uh, yes." Itachi sighed as the last of the red left his eyes. He still had so much work to do to convince the lovely pyrokinetic that he cared. Ah, well. "Let's get to school." Gaara nodded and they both got into the car. Itachi leaned his head back on the headrest and closed his eyes, suddenly weary. He was surprised when he felt Gaara's hand wrap timidly around his. After a momentary pause, he returned the gesture and he felt his lips curve of their own accord. Gaara was finally letting himself feel. The ride to school was peaceful and happy and he felt the barriers in his own mind, the ones that kept him from loving anyone or finding his mate, shift. He wasn't sure what shift meant, but he wasn't quite sure that it was good. So he kept one hand on Gaara the entire time and talked to Sasori, Neji, Deidara and Hidan. And he grinned when Haku flew into his arms. And then everyone froze as an all-too-familiar voice rang out from across the common room. "Hey there, Haku." All the blood drained from Haku's face and Itachi's eyes moved across the familiar faces, and he stopped when he saw his brother's eyes, bright, glorious red, and the way Sasuke was standing, with every muscle coiled tightly, ready for a kill that could not happen. Why was Sasuke on high alert? And then he saw Naruto, standing beside Sasuke, his face pale and fear in his eyes. Itachi felt a low snarl rumble in his chest and his hand reached behind him to wrap around Gaara's. Then his eyes rose to meet the threat. And he felt his eyes widen in shock. Zabuza was back.

**Ami: Yes, I know I'm evil. So what is Zabuza's role? Why is he here? And what did he do to Naruto? Does Sasuke kill him? Does Itachi? Find out in Chapter 8…-maniacal laughter- **


End file.
